Donald Morgan
Donald Morgan was a warden of the White Council. He first appears in Storm Front. Description Morgan was the Council's "guard dog" and Dresden's probation officer of sorts, assigned to make sure he didn't break any of the Laws of Magic, usually coming around when cast a spell.Storm Front, ch. 7 He has consistently gone out of his way to instigate him. Dresden, however mentioned that Morgan was a good guy, but, like a worn-out cop, he had seen too much. Donald Morgan's sword was the symbol of the authority given to him by the White Council. This sword, created by Captain LuccioWhite Night, ch. 22 could be imbued with magical energy to add metaphysical mass to the sword strokes of the wielder, or as a focus to deliberately undo any magical construct or enchantment they come in contact with, causing havoc with the concentration of enemy spell wielders.Dead Beat, ch. 40 Morgan was a stickler for rules and for technicalities, and was particularly loyal to the Laws of Magic. He did not, however, question the White Council and its policies, though he was willing to sacrifice his life for it. He was also its executioner. He also was the apprentice of Anastasia Luccio, for whom he exhibited a love interest.Turn Coat Morgan was one of the deadliest evocators in the world and could do "quick and dirty" like few others could. Morgan knew earth-based evocations, as he was seen using both pincers of earth and a shockwave created by stomping the ground in Dead Beat. He was an accomplished magical duelist, and Warden Luccio recognized him as being one of relatively few people qualified to take on Nicodemus Archleone in Harry Dresden's place. Morgan was even more capable in pitched battle, recognised as a war hero for his efforts in Proven Guilty, cutting down a Duke of the Red Court and two Counts who simply got between Morgan and the Red King's retinue''Proven Guilty, ch. 44. This led to a commendation from Queen Titania of the Summer CourtProven Guilty, ch. 45. Other examples of his accomplishments include wiping out forty zombies with minimal effort inside a minute, and luring a Naagloshii onto a government weapons testing site, and leaving it there to be nuked. In the series ''Storm Front In Storm Front, Morgan corners Dresden by Victor Sells' lakehouse accusing him of binding others to his will after Harry gave Toot-Toot a job in exchange for food. "I remind you that you are the Doom of Damocles. No further violations of the law will to be tolerated. Sentence to be carried out at once." Harry reminded him that the Fourth Law of Magic applies to mortals, not Faeries and Toot had a choice to accept Harry's deal. Harry considered to himself that Donald had the ability to rip the hearts out of Tommy Tomm and Jennifer Stanton in the case he was working on for the cops. Morgan accuses Harry of being the one who used magic to kill two people. When he later witnesses Harry in at Victors' estate, he rescues him and testifies for the White Council. With him as witness, the Doom of Damocles was lifted off Harry.Storm Front, ch. 6–7 ''Summer Knight'' In Summer Knight, Morgan is present at the White Council hearing in Chicago. He forces Harry to remove the wrappings covering the injury caused by Mab, despite the wizard's protests. After the trial is settled, Morgan confronts Harry at his apartment and unsuccessfully attempts to goad him into fighting him so Warden can kill him at the Merlin's suggestion and bring and end to the war with the Red Court. He is later on the phone when Harry attempts to contact Ebenezer McCoy, but angrily hangs up on the wizard after accusing him of being a traitor. ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, Morgan shows his distaste at Captain Luccio drafting Dresden into the ranks of the Wardens due to the losses of their members. When Harry kills Corpsetaker who stole Luccio's body, he doesn't realize the situation and attacks Dresden in rage. At the last minute, he is stopped by Luccio, who reveals with the help of Ramirez that Harry was indeed correct. After the battle, he admits that while he no longer believes that Harry's intentions are malicious, he insists that Harry lacks discipline and judgement and affirms that he doesn't like the Wizard before handing him his first paycheck. ''White Night'' In White Night, with Anastasia Luccio running her boot camp for warden trainees, Morgan is the de facto active field commander of the Wardens. ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, Morgan is accused of treason when he's found over the body of LaFortier, and subsequently escapes his prison to seek sanctuary with Harry. Complications ensue when it transpires that Morgan has long been in love with Captain Luccio, who was then in a relationship with Harry. Morgan is badly injured when escaping and becomes seriously ill while staying with Harry, yet is still vigilant enough to critique Harry's behavior, watch Molly for signs of black magic, and pine after Luccio. Morgan turns himself in for the murder to save the person he believes guilty. Harry reveals the true culprit and is almost killed, but Morgan intervenes, pushing his injured body past the breaking point. Morgan and Dresden make their peace moments before Morgan dies of his injuries. References See also *Donald Morgan as depicted in the TV series *Senior Council Category:Recurring characters Category:Wizards Category:White Council Category:Storm Front Category:Summer Knight Category:Dead Beat Category:Turn Coat